


Про любовь к чистоте

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Humor, Kink, M/M, Public Sex, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Рэй помешан на чистоте во всём и не может ужиться с Тренером. Тот предлагает ему выйти из зоны комфорта и заняться сексом, например, на улице. У грязной стены. С грязными словечками. Чтобы потом грязными пойти домой.
Relationships: Coach/Raymond Smith
Kudos: 13





	Про любовь к чистоте

**_З_** апах тухлого молока стремительно заполнял кухню.

Выругавшись, Рэй подбежал к столу, нажал на кнопку, останавливая кофемашину, и открыл верхнюю крышку. Запах, ещё более сильный и мерзкий, ударил в нос, заставляя поморщиться. Рэй махнул рукой, отгоняя его, заглянул внутрь и довольно скоро обнаружил проблему — кто-то не вымыл отсек для молока, и его остатки прикипели к стенкам и провоняли. Машину теперь можно было благополучно выкинуть. 

Рука Рэя нервно дрогнула. Его святая святых, утренний ритуал, любимая кофемашина, то, с чего начиналось каждое утро, было безвозвратно испорчено. Запах при всём желании вывести было невозможно, да и залог существования любой приличной кофемашины — чистота. А с чистотой в последнее время были проблемы. Рэй поджал губы, вдохнул поглубже, выдохнул и обернулся на звук спешных шагов, жалея, что не прихватил браунинг. 

— Чем тут так воняет? — спросил Тренер, демонстративно принюхваясь и дожёвывая бутерброд. Крошки безжалостно сыпались прямо на пол и на голубую клетчатую форму. Впрочем, с формы крошки лёгким махом руки отправились на пол. — О, я забыл помыть машину? Ну ты, это, потри тёркой, ты же всё равно никуда не спешишь, а у меня тренировка. 

Глаз Рэя нервно дёрнулся, и очки чуть съехали с носа. Сегодня точно должна была пролиться кровь, но Тренер, словно предчувствуя беду, махнул рукой и поспешил ретироваться из дома. А Рэй так и остался стоять, окутываемый отвратительным тухлым запахом. 

Всё началось две недели назад, когда они с Тренером решили съехаться. Рэй немного волновался, потому что привык жить один, и долгие годы это его полностью устраивало. Он любил идеальный порядок во всём и знал, что другой человек так жить не сможет, но Тренер казался взрослым и серьёзным человеком, который при желании вписался бы в привычный уклад его жизни. 

Поначалу (в первый вечер) всё было нормально. Тренер взял с собой небольшой чемодан, аккуратно и молча разложил всё по полочкам в выделенном ему шкафу (с идеально чистым зеркалом), развесил одинаковые по фасону, но разные по цветам, спортивные клетчатые костюмы, и в целом вёл себя тихо. Только вот в кровать лёг в носках. Рэй выдохнул, отложил книгу, которую читал до этого, развернулся к Тренеру, удобно устроившись на подушке, и тихо произнёс:

— Помнишь, я говорил, что люблю чистоту? 

— Помню, — ответил Тренер и нахмурился, словно не понимая, что сделал не так. — Я помылся. Вчера. Шучу, это было сегодня.

Рэй усмехнулся и бросил взгляд на идеально выглаженное тёмное постельное бельё. Ни складочки, ни соринки, никакого намёка на пыль или грязь. Рэй даже не был уверен, что хочет заниматься сексом и пачкать спермой это совершенство. Впрочем, на этот случай он запасся презервативами и специальной урной для бумаг, чтобы выкидывать их туда.

— Чистоту постели я люблю тоже. — Рэй улыбнулся. — Не мог бы ты...

— Что? — спросил Тренер, когда возникла пауза. 

— Сними носки. Они же... грязные.

Тренер удивлённо вскинул брови, но привстал, откинул одеяло, стянул чёрные носки и небрежно сбросил их на пол. Рэй слышал, как от досады скрипнули его зубы. Он выдавил из себя натянутую улыбку в ответ на искренний взгляд Тренера, и сдержанно, насколько мог, сказал:

— Отнеси их в стирку. И...

— И?

— Побрей подмышки. Это же банальная гигиена. 

Тренер вскинул брови в вежливом, но сильном изумлении.

Впрочем, спорить не стал и просьбу выполнил.

Утром Рэя разбудил назойливый шум, доносящийся с кухни. Лениво поморщившись, Рэй глянул на часы, удивился, что Тренер встаёт так рано, но сам больше уснуть не смог. Он встал, неспешно умылся, причесался, оделся и только после этого вышел на звук. Тренер, крутящийся в фартуке у плиты, что-то тихо напевал под нос и выглядел очаровательно. Скворчала сковорода, приятно пахло жаренным беконом, омлетом и помидором с зеленью. Кофемашина погасла, долив кофе в чашку, и Рэй улыбнулся, наблюдая за всем этим. Тренер обернулся к нему, улыбнулся и подмигнул, а после взял две тарелки.

Он накормил Рэя сочной яичницей с овощами, напоил кофе, спросил про настроение, потом резко встал, поцеловал в щеку и убежал в зал по срочному звонку Прайм-тайма. Невымытая посуда скорбной неровной горой так и осталась лежать в умывальнике. Рэй глянул на неё печальным взглядом, снял пиджак, закатал рукава рубашки и приступил к мытью.

Теперь каждый его день был наполнен одним и тем же: грязную спортивную форму Тренер кидал в корзину для белья, вместо того, чтобы сразу положить в машинку и постирать, по спальне были разбросаны носки, посуда оставалась невымытой на столешнице и в раковине, кофемашина стояла не чищенная, а гантели лежали прямо в проходе. Рэй едва успевал справляться с этим хаосом.

Постиранное белье и спортивная одежда так и продолжали висеть на сушилке, пока Рэй сам не снимал их, ванну Тренер не споласкивал, на полу постоянно оставались крошки, а мусор валялся рядом с мусорной корзиной. Иногда после работы Тренер забегал в кафе, покупал фаст-фуд и грел дома. Жир и запах моментально пропитали стены бедной микроволновки, которую, конечно же, кроме Рэя никто не мыл. 

— Давай поговорим, — сказал как-то вечером Рэй и сел на край широкой кровать.

— Давай. — Тренер убрал телефон и приподнялся. Чего не занимать — он всегда слушал Рэя очень внимательно. — Тебя что-то беспокоит?

— Да не то чтобы... — Рэй замялся и улыбнулся. — Это касается быта.

— Я сегодня помылся! — перебил Тренер. — Утром. Побрил подмышки и носки снял!

— Я не только об этом... — Рэй устало потёр переносицу. — Понимаешь, мне важно, чтобы всё было чисто и лежало на своих местах. Немытая посуда, крошки, мусор... Не мог бы ты?..

— Я понял. — Тренер уверенно кивнул. — Всё понял, Рэй, ты мог бы сказать раньше.

Рэй устало пожал плечами, и Тренер легко поцеловал его в щёку. 

— И не ешь фастфуд.

— Да ну ты издеваешься.

— Тренер.

— Рэй.

— Тренер...

И на следующее же утро случилась история с кофемашиной.

Пока Рэй стоял, дрожал от гнева и тяжело дышал, представляя, как забивает Тренера кофемашиной, желательно до смерти, тот ретировался. Только вот Рэй больше не собирался этого терпеть. Чаша терпения окончательно переполнилась, раздражение застилало разум, и Рэй решил, что с него хватит. Сердце бешено колотилось, словно вот-вот выскочит из груди, а руки тряслись, и, видит Бог, до такого состояния его давно не доводили. Наспех накинув тренч, Рэй вышел из дома, сел в машину и поехал в зал.

Распахнув двери и не поздоровавшись с растерявшимся Прайм-таймом, которого чуть не снёс, Рэй стремительно миновал зал, уступающих ему дорогу ребят, и направился к кабинету Тренера. Завидев его ещё из длинного коридора, Рэй поднял руку и закричал:

— Мы поговорим сейчас же! Я тебе не домохозяйка, между прочим! Я — правая рука марихуанового короля чёртового Лондона, и тебе придётся с этим считаться!

Тренер, сидевший за столом, так и замер с открытым ртом. Рэй ворвался в кабинет, с силой захлопнул дверь, да так, что посыпалась штукатурка, и только тогда увидел сидящих на диване опешивших стариков. Седая женщина с трясущимися от волнения губами крепко сжимала потёртую сумочку, а мужчина обнимал её за плечи и опасливо косился на Рэя.

— Мам, пап, — сухо сказал Тренер. — Знакомьтесь, это мой друг Рэй, он стендапер. Начинающий. Репетирует с Прайм-таймом и Призраком новую сценку про наркоторговцев. В роль вживается... да, Рэй?

— Да пошёл ты, — раздражённо ответил Рэй, зло глянул на перепуганных стариков и стремительно покинул кабинет.

После рабочего дня, в течение которого Рэй был непривычно рассеянным, ехать домой не хотелось. Выяснять отношения тоже. Запал прошёл, оставляя за собой только пустоту и разочарование. Да и сердце неприятно щемило. Рэй задержался в баре, выпил пива, ощущая себя как никогда паршиво, затем решился пройти пешком. Гуляя по улицам вечернего Лондона, Рэй думал, что всё же не хочет расставаться с Тренером, но и жить так больше не может. 

Тихие шаги он услышал не сразу. А когда услышал, то почти сразу узнал.

— Следишь за мной? — холодно спросил он, даже не обернувшись.

— От самого бара. Ты даже не заметил.

— Я заметил.

— Я купил новую кофемашину. Уже установил.

Рэй остановился, постоял немного, смотря вдаль, и только после этого медленно обернулся. Тренер стоял неподалёку, небрежно засунув руки в карманы клетчатой куртки. Поправив очки, он откашлялся, сделал шаг и продолжил:

— Купил новую, помыл посуду и подмёл пол на кухне. Носки постираю, как только придём домой.

— Могу спросить, почему вдруг? — Рэй недоверчиво нахмурился. — Ты ведь до этого дня даже не пытался. С чего вдруг?

— Я пытался, Рэй, — спокойно ответил Тренер, смотря на него всё так же открыто. — Но ты не замечаешь, потому что раньше со мной не жил. Я учусь, стараюсь, но люди не меняются за две недели. Я привык оставлять вещи на сушилке, брать их оттуда же, убираться раз в неделю, и да, иногда мне лень донести носки до стирки. Дай мне время, я научусь. 

Рэй устало выдохнул и поднял лицо к тёмному ночному небу. Звёзд видно не было, небо заволокло тяжёлыми тучами. Ясно, что к дождю. Тренер медленно подошёл, прикоснулся тёплыми пальцами к его щеке, погладил. Рэй моментально оттаял и прикрыл глаза. То ли сработала привязанность, то ли то, что Тренер попытался всё наладить. За это он его и уважал. Тренер ошибался, но не боялся признать косяки и делать хоть что-то, чтобы исправить ситуацию.

— Посмотри на меня. — Голос Тренера был тихим, но властным.

Рэй послушно опустил голову, посмотрел в чёрные глаза человека, который стал ему родным. Стал другом, напарником, товарищем, и тем, с кем было хорошо в постели. Рэй не был готов говорить о чувствах, не спешил анализировать себя и своё отношение к происходящему, но с Тренером ему было комфортно. Лучше, чем с другими. Лучше, чем с кем угодно. Тренер был внимательным, надёжным и заботливым, а ещё он принимал Рэя целиком и полностью — с опасным бизнесом и фанатичной любовью к чистоте. 

— Прощён, — сказал Рэй. — На этот раз.

— Пойми меня тоже, — ответил Тренер. — Как непросто жить с человеком, который хочет, чтобы всё лежало на своих местах вплоть до миллиметра. Ты поправляешь мою зубную щётку, чтобы она стояла ближе к стене, а не двери, и для тебя это принципиально важно...

— Я знаю, что не подарок, — перебил Рэй и повернул голову, чтобы поцеловать его ладонь. — И не оправдываю себя, но это тянется с детства. Я не... ненавижу грязь и не хочу выходить из зоны комфорта.

— А может, стоит разок попробовать? — вкрадчиво спросил Тренер. — Раз уж я из своей зоны комфорта выхожу. Чисто для эксперимента. 

— Я не позволю тебе разбрасывать носки по нашей спальне, — ответил Рэй.

— Я не об этом.

Тренер многозначительно посмотрел в сторону домов, стоящих ровным тёмным рядом через дорогу. Рэй проследил за его взглядом, уловил намёк и отрицательно мотнул головой.

— Ну уж нет.

— Что ты теряешь?

— Самоуважение?..

— Твою мать, Рэй, — поморщился Тренер. — Ты — правая рука марихуанового короля.

— При чём тут самоуважение?

— Рэймонд Смит!

От строгого голоса по спине Рэя пробежали мурашки. Тренер подступил ближе, изучая его лицо тяжёлым взглядом, и сильные пальцы внезапно сжали его член через ткань джинсов. Рэй не сдержал громкий пошлый стон. Сознание повело, дыхание сбилось к чертям, собственное тело отреагировало моментально. Это было настолько хорошо, что Рэй готов был согласиться на всё — даже отдаться ему здесь и сейчас. Тренер сводил его с ума. Он ворвался в его жизнь стремительно, перевернул всё с ног на голову и залатал старые раны. И он понял, что именно заводит молчаливого и собранного Рэймонда Смита — властность, решительность, сила. Понял, что подчиняться Рэй любит не только на работе, но и в сексе.

Рука Тренера на его члене была горячей. Рэй толкнулся в его ладонь и понял, что уступает каждый раз, когда чувствует такие властные прикосновения — он устаёт всегда и во всём быть главным, устаёт руководить делами и людьми Микки, и Тренер охотно перехватывает инициативу.

Через несколько минут они скрываются в тени между домов, там, где окна не выходят в подворотню. Рэй напомнил, что грозит, если их поймают, а Тернер молча развернул его лицом к стене, заставил упереться ладонями, стянул с него тренч и бросил на кучу лежащего рядом хлама. Рэй возмущённо выругался и постарался убрать руки от грязной стены, но Тренер уверенно заблокировал этот протест, зажав его рот ладонью.

— Вы слишком разговорчивы, мистер Смит, — прошептал Тренер ему на ухо. — А болтливых мальчиков принято затыкать членом. Так что советую закрыть рот и вспомнить, кто теперь держит ваши яйца в своих руках. Напоминаю, это не Микки Пирсон.

Это игра и обычно Рэй охотно подыгрывал, но здесь и сейчас настроя не было. Он не хотел трогать холодную шершавую стену, не хотел, чтобы его новенький тренч валялся на мусорной куче, не хотел, чтобы у них был секс в таком отвратительном месте. Но Тренер снова сжал его член, собственнически помял, вызывая мурашки, и протяжно облизнул ухо.

— Вы были плохим мальчиком, мистер Смит, — прошептал он, расстёгивая его брюки. — Слишком много говорили, сквернословили, не так ли? Нарывались всё это время.

Рэй и хотел уйти, и не мог. Он завёлся с полуоборота, как это обычно и бывало с Тренером, упустил момент, и его брюки оказались легко сдёрнуты, но так, чтобы обнажить только ягодицы. Рэй ощутил, как краснеют щёки. Кожу обдало холодком, и Рэй уткнулся в сгиб локтя, игнорируя уличную грязь. Он впервые стоял у стены с оголённой задницей и слушал, как шуршит упаковка презерватива. Тренер поднял руку, чтобы было видно, медленно раскатал по двум пальцам резинку, блестящую от смазки. Это заводило, чертовски заводило. 

Рэй окончательно потерял голову. Он уже не думал о том, что будет, если их задержит полиция, если об этом беспределе узнают Микки и Роуз. Он не думал о том, что безумно стыдно стоять и наслаждаться, как сильные руки бесцеремонно разводят его ягодицы, как пальцы давят между ними, пока ещё только дразня. Тренер целовал его в шею, прикусывал кожу и шептал что-то пошлое, словно говорил со шлюхой, а не с Рэймондом Смитом. Впрочем, примерно так он себя и ощущал: подставлялся как девица у заправки, позволял вводить в себя пальцы и только тихо стонал от того, как ему хорошо. Тренер медленно проталкивал пальцы, разводил их, насколько позволял презерватив, массировал изнутри, задевая чувствительные точки, и толкался жёстко, грубо, с силой. Было и хорошо, и больно, и приятно больно, да так, что Рэй не выдержал и отстранился, вжимаясь грудью в стену.

Тренер тут же переменился: убрал руку и смачно шлёпнул его по ягодице. 

— Только плохие мальчики отстраняются, Рэймонд, — прошептал он и дёрнул его за волосы. — В исходную позу, быстро. Придётся наказать тебя.

Рэю показалось, что краснеть сильнее невозможно. Он и сам любил командовать, нагибать женщин, шлёпать аппетитные задницы и вставить пальцы во влажную промежность. И не важно, что его пальцы в этой самой промежности оказывались чаще, чем член, ведь Рэй думал только о крепких мужчинах и мечтал, чтобы пальцы оказались в нём самом. Что ж, домечтался. Позволял дерзкому мужику из спортклуба дёргать себя за волосы, по-блядски подставлял задницу и хотел быть оттраханном в грязной подворотне. И при всём рвущемся наружу возмущении, он не мог сказать: «Нет». Просто не хотел. 

Внезапно для самого себя, Рэй нагнулся, упираясь локтями в стену, и Тренер наградил его громкими смачными шлепками. Надо отдать должное — рука у него была достаточно тяжёлая, и Рэй не сдержал нескольких болезненных стонов. По спине побежали мурашки, напряжение отпустило — до того хорошо было отдаваться на чужую волю и не думать о том, что будет завтра.

— Вы давно нарывались, чтобы вас выдрали, как последнюю сучку, так ведь, мистер Смит? — прошептал он, припечатывая каждое слово новым сильным шлепком. — Давно мечтали о крепком мужском члене и сильной руке? Думали об этом и дрочили в своей идеально чистой ванной? Оставляли сперму на дорогой выглаженной простыне?

— Да... — выдавил Рэй между болезненных стонов и напряг ягодицы, словно это могло сделать удары менее чувствительными. — Отжарь меня уже, а то только угрожаешь.

Заслужив очередной звонкий шлепок, Рэй охнул, но тут же усмехнулся. Его собственный член давно стоял и сочился смазкой, и Тренер это прекрасно видел, но не спешил. Вместо этого он демонстративно снял презерватив с пальцев, выбросил в сторону и распаковал другой. Рэй слышал, как он приспускает брюки, слышал, как шуршит и рвётся упаковка. Вот сильные руки на его бёдрах, вот он разводит ягодицы и трётся головкой, а вот первый толчок. Ещё толчок, ещё и ещё, глубже, до самого конца. Он входил и выходил, двигаясь размеренно и неспешно, а Рэй мог только кусать руку и заставлять себя молчать, чтобы не стонать и не кричать на всю улицу. Чтобы не признаваться, как ему хорошо, очень хорошо, настолько, что трясёт ноги. 

Тренер всегда был осторожен и нежен в сексе. Обычно он долго целовал Рэя, ласкал его соски и член, гладил ягодицы. А когда чувствовал, что обычного секса становится мало, начинал игру, и Рэй подхватывал. Сегодня же он разошёлся не шутку: его движения были грубыми, резкими, сильными, быстрыми, словно Тренер ублажал себя, не думая о Рэе. О Рэе он, конечно же, думал, и, когда кончил сам, обхватил его член рукой, доводя до оргазма парой грубых движений и прикосновений к головке. 

Рэй после такого чуть не осел. Тренер вовремя подхватил его под бёдра, придержал и уткнулся лицом в шею, потёрся о плечо. Как бы он не играл, а нежность и ласка прорывались из него всегда, и Рэю это нравилось. Его всё ещё потряхивало после оргазма и ощущений, да так, что он практически забыл, где они находятся. 

Рэй только подумал, что надо достать платок и вытереться, как Тренер бесцеремонно натянул на него бельё и брюки, пачкая одежду в капли спермы.

— Тренер, твою мать! — раздражённо крикнул Рэй. — Моя одежда!

— Рушим зону комфорта, — напомнил Тренер и игриво хлопнул его по заднице. — Придём домой, всё постираем и примем душ.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Рэй. 

— Ага, взаимно, — ответил Тренер и поцеловал его.

После душа и стирки, Рэй устало развалился на кровати, наслаждаясь чистотой новенькой простыни, и прикрыл глаза. Тренер пришёл чуть позже. Он лёг рядом, накрыл себя и Рэя одеялом, прижался губами к его плечу и провёл ладонью по сильной груди. Это было настолько приятно, что Рэй подумал о том, что заводится снова. И что они могут заняться сексом прямо в этой кровати, на это простыне и, возможно, без презерватива, чтобы оставить после пошлые пятна и разводы.

— Но запомни, — сонно прошептал он. — Продолжишь мусорить, и я напомню тебе, что дома тоже могу быть правой рукой марихуанового короля. Не доводи меня, Тренер.

— Сказал человек, который хранил труп в собственном холодильнике.

Рэй повернул голову, строго глянул на него.

— Это было ради дела.

— Ну, конечно. Конечно, конечно...

— Тоже хочешь провести ночь в холодильнике? Не насмерть, но жопу отморозишь, гарантирую.

— Смотрите, кто включил начальника. У нас новая ролевая игра? — Тренер забавно свёл брови, и Рэй рассмеялся, смотря на него.

Когда выключили свет и легли спать, Рэй подумал, что ему безумно хорошо засыпать в сильных и тёплых объятиях Тренера. И что, чёрт с ним, с постельным бельём, если они могут заниматься таким крышесносным сексом.

К тому же, в кровати лучше, чем на улице.


End file.
